Sonic the Sparrowhog: Blazefire Legacy
by iheartsonic
Summary: Sequel to Journey through universes (but not direct sequel, contains spoilers) and crossed with Tinkerbell (more so than Journey through universes). The Pixie Hollow Special Forces have been dispatched to investigate strange activity on the Mainland. But what is the truth behind this strange activity?
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, I originally wanted to wait until I'd finish JTU before publishing the sequel, but it would've taken too long :3 JTU is already taking longer than I was expecting, I'm very busy with school, so that means it would take even longer, and I simply had to publish it. What? There are several fanfiction writers who publish a sequel before finishing the first story.**

 **Note (WARNING: JTU SPOILER!): Corinne, Viveca, Aramina and Renee from this story are not the ones from the universe where Sonic travelled in JTU. They're counterparts from Sonic's universe, who arrived in Pixie Hollow at the end of JTU.**

* * *

Sonic, Shadow and Silver were inspecting their Mainland camp.

One of the soldiers: "Happy Arrival Day, commanders!"

Sonic: "Thanks"

Another solider: "Only those in Pixie Hollow have Arrival Days. Those from enemy kingdoms have _Thank you, Aaron Stone, for letting us live_ days"

A mission to investigate strange activity on the Mainland right on their Arrival Day. What could be better? Quite a lot of things, really. Still, it was better than any other Arrival Day they'd ever had. Sure, there were certain people whom they had wished to be there with them and couldn't be, but they had several new things to talk about. Such as their recent mission in Shimmervale. Yes, that Shimmervale. Where they confronted Gwyllion and found out the truth about the battle from eight years ago. Or almost just as satisfying, the mission in Flutterfield, where they had recovered the Blazefire Sabre, the Falcon Staff and the Ring of Embers from Henna. Maybe neither of the three would end up using them, as they might prefer their own swords that they had found during their travels in parallel universes, but it was still nice to have that memory back. How Henna had managed to steal them remains unknown, but she must've had her tricks. It didn't matter, though. She was in prison. And Sonic could've thought of much more if Corinne hadn't flew behind him to give him a hug.

Corinne: "Happy Arrival Day, guys!"

Sonic: "I can't believe you remembered after not even a year in Pixie Hollow"

Corinne pointer at herself with her thumb. "Aaron Stone fangirl. 'Nuff said"

Renee: "Aaron Stone fanatic. 'Nuff said"

Corinne let Sonic go. "So, have you made your Arrival Day wish yet? Oh, but don't tell me the wish or it won't come true"

Sonic: "What would be the point? We all know what it is and that it won't come true"

Corinne looked down. "Yeah, sorry about that"

Sonic: "Anyway, we should probably start the investigation. Delta division, I want you to check the eastern region"

Corinne, Viveca, Aramina and Renee: "Yes, sir!"

Later, at night:

Sonic had separated from his team and was checking a distant hill area. He was spying on a couple of strange creatures from behind a tree.

Sonic (thinking): "Wait, I know those things. I saw them in Enchancia when...no way. Mephiles' minions? I might as well take care of them"

He flew out of his cover ready to face them, but something had cut him off. Or rather someone. Someone on a motorbike, dressed all in motocross gear and wearing a helmet.

The biker: "Hey, creeps! The circus is that way!"

It was a female voice, speaking in an English accent that Sonic was very familiar with. Normally, it wouldn't have been a surprise. He was on the Mainland, or as the humans called it, in England, after all. But the voice itself also sounded familiar.

Before Sonic could react, the biker had already jumped off her bike and stabbed a worm monster in the head with her sword.

Sonic: "Hey, wait for me!"

Sonic drew his Elucidator, the sword he had acquired, ready to head into action, but the biker was too fast. She stabbed through two more worms with her sword in reverse grip, after which she took out the birds with what looked like firebolts.

Sonic (thinking): "Wha...reverse grip? And she can control fire too?"

The reverse grip is commonly used with daggers or short swords provided that they are short enough, but with standard length one-handed swords? Unlikely. One would have to be superhumanly strong and fast, which, in fact, seemed to be the case here. What was even weirder, though, was that it was a human. They don't normally have these kinds of powers.

But there was no time to think about that. There was a case to investigate. The biker, however, turned to Sonic. "Aaron Stone cosplay? Well, you got the wings and spikes right, but how did you manage to get so small?"

Sonic: "I'm just that awesome"

The biker: "Then how comes I stole your fun?"

Sonic: "Hold on, you can understand me? Humans can't usually do that"

The biker: "I'm just that awesome"

Sonic: "I've noticed. Hey, since you owe me a pack of monsters to do some target practice on, may I know your name, or at least see your face?"

The biker: "But then where would the mystery be?"

Sonic: "Right. I guess you're after the same thing as I am if you're up this late hunting creatures"

The biker: "Not really. It's just what I usually do, among other things. Why, do you know what those things are?"

Sonic: "In a way. But still, if you're interested, we'd have a place at the Pixie Hollow Special Forces for someone like you"

The biker: "No, thanks. I work better on my own. Oh, and by the way, happy Arrival Day. Chaos Control!"

With that, she was gone, along with her motorbike.

* * *

 **I bet you're all wondering who the mystery biker is. I'm not going to tell you, you'll have to wait and see :3**


	2. Chapter 2

Now back at the camp, Sonic was thinking everything through, along with the others.

Bolt: "So you're saying everything looked and felt real?"

Sonic: "Pretty much"

Shadow: "It might have as well been real"

Sonic: "And I'm telling you it couldn't have. I mean, sure, the monsters were real, no doubt, but the girl? You know how Mephiles can play with your mind. Faster than me, strong and fast enough to use a sword in reverse grip, control over fire and Chaos energy...who does that sound like? It couldn't have been a coincidence"

Bolt: "Real or not, you're right. It can't be a coincidence. You might've discovered something very important. Those creatures usually show up at night more often than during daytime, so I say we should all investigate the hill you were talking about tomorrow night. Everything might have started there"

Sonic: "Agreed. Until then, we should stop by the Tinker-talents' workshop for an equipment check"

Later, at the workshop:

Tails: "So if she's real, do you realise what that could mean?"

Silver: "Of course. Someone else is the fastest thing alive"

Tinkerbell banged her head on the workbench. "How can he even walk though a door by himself?"

Renee: "Who says he can?"

Sonic: "I'm telling you, she can't be real. In the worst case, if she wasn't just an illusion, then she might have been another minion of Mephiles or something like that and the others were just a decoy. Why else would she refuse to tell me her name or show her face?"

Tails: "I guess you're right. But how could Mephiles create a humanoid minion?"

Aramina: "That's what we hope to find out"

Tink returned to them with the weapons. "Well, everything's ready. Give them trouble, guys"

Corinne approached Sonic. "Hey, you said something about a wish of yours that wouldn't come true. Is everything alright?"

Sonic: "What? Oh, yeah. Prepare anything you need for tomorrow's mission. Whatever happens, we can't let Mephiles get away again"

Corinne: "Yes, sir"

The four girls left the workshop.

Tink: "You three sure seem to be way more serious about Mephiles than you were in Enchancia"

Shadow: "Sure we are, now that we know the truth about Gwyllion"

Tink: "Right. Sorry"

Tails: "Now about that wish of yours-"

Sonic: "I'd rather not talk about it"

Tink: "Look, I get it that you couldn't talk to Corinne about it. But we've known you for long enough to be able to help you with whatever's going on"

Shadow: "You can't help us, trust me"

Tink: "At least tell us. It might make you feel better"

Sonic: "I...I want my sisters back"

Tink: "Oh. Sorry, again. I didn't know it was that bad"

Tails: "But we should've thought"

Sonic: "No problem. It's not your fault anyway. You were trying to help"

Tink: "There was a time when you didn't talk about them very often. What happened?"

Sonic: "I don't know. First there was Henna, then Gwyllion and now Mephiles' tricks. Something's just not right"

Tink: "Whatever it is, of anyone's going to find out what's going on, that's you"

Sonic: "Thanks. But sometimes I just think everything would be way easier if they were still with us"

Tails: "They are. They live on through you"

Tink: "Just think of all you've done so far. I never knew them, but when I look at you three, I can they did a great job at being heroes, mentors and sisters"

Sonic smiled. "Thanks. Whatever happens, I'll make sure all they did wasn't in vain"

The following night, back at the hill area:

Corinne: "Everything looks clear"

Bolt: "For now. Keep an eye out for everything suspicious"

They were taken by surprise by a worm monster that appeared from the ground.

Renee drew her blaster pistol and shot it. "You mean like this?"

Aramina: "Not good. I think we're being ambushed"

A voice came from behind them. "What a perceptive girl you are"

They turned around to see none other than Mephiles.

Bolt: "Shoot first, ask questions later!"

Sonic complied. He shot three blaster bolts from his gauntlet at Mephiles, but he vanished as he got hit.

Shadow: "The same old tricks? Why don't you just show your face so we can fry it?"

Mephiles reappeared above them. "I hoped you would be more cooperative this time, but if that's how you choose to play, it's fine by me"

Mephiles fired an energy beam at them. The group split up in order to dodge and Viveca shot back with her blaster.

Sonic: "To cooperate with you? I must've smacked you in the head really hard back in Enchancia. What do you want this time?"

Mephiles: "Do not play dumb, Mr. Stone. I want the items you recovered from Flutterfield"

However, Mephiles was interrupted by a fire blast from behind, along with a voice. "Hey, it's not nice to steal. Especially from the Pixie Hollow Special Forces"

Sonic, Shadow, Silver and Bolt recognised the voice. Sonic looked in the direction of the fire blast. It was the biker girl from the other day, but this time without her helmet. The same blond hair, the same green eyes...it couldn't be true.

Mephiles: "And who are you to interrupt my business with my old friends? To tell the truth, I thought you were dead"

The girl jumped off her motorbike, drawing her sword in her famous reverse grip and heading towards Mephiles. "To tell the truth, you're dead!"

As she was heading to Mephiles, he teleported out of the way.

Aramina: "Again? Show yourself, coward!"

Corinne: "I guess we won't see him again until he sets up his next trap"

The girl landed back on the ground, looking at Sonic. "You wanted to see my face, didn't you? What's wrong? Am I so beautiful that I left the male half of the squad speechless?"

Sonic: "You remind me of someone. So you're after Mephiles too?"

The biker: "No, I just saw you were in trouble and I couldn't leave all the fun to you"

Sonic: "As if it wasn't enough that you're already faster than me"

The biker: "Faster than you? I know I'm fast, but I don't think I've ever been that fast"

Sonic: "You were yesterday"

The biker shrugged. "Maybe I was just lucky. Why did he want to steal your things anyway? Are they that important"

Sonic: "I know they're important to me. I...I'd rather not talk about that. But I have no idea what they could to for him"

The biker: "And what was that thing about me being dead? Where does he even know me?"

Sonic: "He must've mistaken you for...umm...someone else"

The girl headed back to her motorbike. "Well, good luck with your mission. If he wants them for something, I'm sure it can't be good. Oh, and by the way, the name's Ella. Remember it in case you need more help. Chaos Control!"

And she disappeared again, just like the day before.

* * *

 **TUN-TUN-TUUUUUUUUUN! The mysterious biker girl is Ella. Or is she? Wasn't she dead? I bet you weren't expecting that.**

 **Or maybe you were. It was obvious, especially of you read the OCs introduction chapter from my _Blazefire: The Second Neverwar_ fic. Sorry for taking so long to update :3**


End file.
